


El vasto infinito

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This out of Spite 'Cause I Don't Like J. K. Rowling, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rare Pairings, Terence Higgs is a Good Friend, Trans Male Character, Trans Terence Higgs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: La culpa la tiene Terence, que se sienta a escribir en la barra del Caldero Chorreante día sí y día también. Bueno, también un poco Luna, con su voz y sus preguntas sobre si a veces siente que el mundo es demasiado pequeño.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	El vasto infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita para el reto "Arcoíris Mágico del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**El vasto infinito**

_At some point in the party I thought my heart was failing  
You said, "Hey, you're ok, you seem to be still standing"  
Flashes appeared at the corner of my eyes  
I saw the stars and I didn't ask why  
Heard the voices and caught my breath_

_Light of Love, Florece + The Machine_

* * *

Todo es culpa de Terence Higgs.

No importa cuál sea el problema. Hannah está convencida de que el caos de su vida se puede rastrear hasta sus palabras, su sonrisa, su vaso de whisky de fuego y el pergamino que siempre tiene apoyado en la barra, en el que garabatea cosas que a veces ni él mismo entiende.

Es un buen cliente. No tiene ni una sola deuda, Hannah nunca lo ha corrido porque cause o se meta en peleas de borracho y va casi todos los días.

«No puedo escribir en silencio», dice, siempre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y ella le sirve con una sonrisa, lo que pida. Usualmente es un whisky de fuego. Otras veces pide sólo una cerveza de mantequilla. Los días que quiere celebrar algo duda entre hidromiel o vino de elfo.

Terence dice que es un problema lo de no ser capaz de escribir en silencio. Empezó ahí, le cuenta a Hannah, cuando el pub era todavía de Tom y él no tenía en donde caerse muerto tras la guerra. Vivía con Adrian en un apartamento diminuto encima de los edificios del Callejón Knockturn. La renta era más barata en ese entonces porque nadie quería que lo asociaran con «esa parte» del mundo mágico. El problema era que sólo tenían un cuarto y ningún escritorio.

Así empezó a ir hasta El Caldero Chorreante a sentarse en la barra y hacer que una sola bebida le durara horas, con tinta, pergamino y varias plumas.

La tradición continúa con Hannah, aunque probablemente ahora tenga un escritorio en casa y una máquina de escribir.

—¡Ey, Hannah! —llama—. Sírveme otra copa.

Sonríe.

Terence Higgs tiene una de las sonrisas más francas que Hannah haya visto. Tiene toques de niño travieso. Nunca ha conocido a nadie que tenga más ambición por hacer lo que hace Terence: escribir.

—Estás contento —apunta Hannha, cuando se acerca, con la botella en la mano.

—Tengo una cita.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—No lo conoces —responde Terence—. Lo único que tienes que saber es que es muy afortunado de salir conmigo.

Hannah se ríe.

No dice nada. A su alrededor todo el mundo tiene citas, muchas veces justo enfrente de ella. Lo ve de lejos, como un espectador invitado que sirve el alcohol y cobra la comida que consumen mientras hace cuentas, resurte el alcohol y la cocina y le entrega sus propinas a los dos meseros que trabajan para ella.

—Si funciona después podemos ir a una cita doble. —Terence le da un trago al whisky de fuego y luego se queda viendo, como analizándola—. Nunca te he visto con nadie.

—Porque no salgo con nadie Terence.

—¿Nadie _nadie_?

—Nadie.

—¿Desde Susan?

Le dirige una mirada de reproche. Nadie menciona a Susan cerca de ella. Se ha acostumbrado a no saber nada de ella, a no oír de ella, a pretender que no existe.

No terminaron mal.

Lo suyo con Susan fue una relación que se deterioró y al final nadie tuvo la culpa de nada. Fue más fácil —más sano— decir adiós, ahí nos vemos, en otra vida saldrá mejor. Hannah se lo explicó a sí misma: puedes pegar mil veces los pedazos de una relación, si quieres, puedes intentarlo. Pero a veces no se puede.

Susan y ella fueron así.

La guerra les pasó encima.

Susan dormía a su lado y recordaba Hogwarts, la sala de menesteres, las lágrimas que siempre se escuchaban porque alguien estaba llorando. Recordaba el cuerpo de Hannah temblando al lado, paralizada de miedo.

«No es culpa de nadie, Su», dijo Hannah, el día que cortaron.

«Lo sé».

«No es culpa de nadie que sólo podamos recordar la guerra».

No le pasaba con otras personas. Pero Susan la había arropado entre sus brazos en la sala de menesteres y todo el tiempo recordaba esos meses insoportables. No puede recordarlos como una heroína, ni siquiera cuando le piden que les cuente del Ejército de Dumbledore. Ahora hay una versión romántica de él y lo único que Hannah puede decir es «llorábamos mucho, reíamos mucho, con mucha histeria, no sabíamos si nos iban a matar, el presente era todo». Con eso quedó pintada su relación con Susan, hasta que los pedazos explotaron.

«Lo sé», dijo Susan.

Y después se fue de su vida.

La mirada que le dirige a Terence enmarca todo el dolor del recuerdo. El tiempo lo cura todo, pero para Hannah las manecillas van con una lentitud insoportable.

—No sé si sea tiempo. —Fuerza la respuesta.

—Oh, vamos. Juega a algo conmigo. Le pides a la próxima persona que pase por esa puerta —Terence señala la puerta de entrada al Caldero Chorreante— una cita.

—No voy a jugar a eso. El azar me odia, Terence. Además, tiene que ser una mujer.

—Perfecto, tiene que ser una mujer.

—¡Y tiene que ser más o menos de mi edad! —puntualiza Hannah.

—La primera mujer que sea más o menos de tu edad. Perfecto. —Terence sonríe con esa sonrisa de que ya rompió toda la vajilla de la alacena y no le importa.

Hannah suelta un bufido.

—Es un juego estúpido. Así no funciona el «amor».

—Funciona como tú quieras, Hannah.

—Es estúpido.

—No, no lo es. Es un juego de posibilidades. Puede funcionar, puede que no. El chiste es arriesgarse.

Hannah sacude la cabeza. Para ella no es como para Terence. Ella no tiene la misma sonrisa, ni los mismos ojos claros, ni el mismo cabello rubio, ni las mismas facciones delicadas.

—Terence…

—Mira, se está abriendo la puerta.

En efecto, la puerta se abre. Puede ser cualquier persona. Puede ser un hombre. Puede ser alguien que le saque más de veinte años. Puede ser un goblin. Puede ser hasta un elfo doméstico. Pero no.

Es Luna Lovegood, con un collar de corchos puesto, la varita detrás de la oreja, unos lentes amarillos, una túnica azul y una corona de flores en la cabeza. Lleva el quisquilloso al revés.

Terence sonríe como el mismísimo diablo.

—¡No, Terence, no te atrevas!

—Oh, vamos. La invito a sentarse conmigo. Le cuento de mi próxima novela. Ella me cuenta de la última conspiración que haya oído. Tú vienes, sirves, platicas, lo que quieras. No tienes que pedirle una cita si no tienes —asegura—. Sólo prueba a ver qué tan bien o mal te funciona el azar.

Tiene unos ojos de gatito a medio morir mientras le dice eso.

—Terence, no.

—¡Terence, sí!

—¡Terence!

—Vale. Sin presiones. Yo platico con ella. Me gusta platicar con ella.

Luna sigue parada cerca de la entrada, buscando con la mirada un lugar que le guste dentro del pub.

—Terence…

—Sin presiones. —El joven extiende la mano y la coloca sobre la de Hannah—. ¿Confías en mí? No voy a hacer que hagas algo que no quieras. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero quien sabe…

—Haz lo que quieras. Voy a servir allá. —Señala al final de la barra y agarra su botella—. Y vuelvo.

—¡Ey, Luna, aquí está libre!

Hannah sonríe para sí. No llega a ver como Luna se sienta junto a Terence. Llena otro vaso de whisky de fuego y le pone hielo. No se fija exactamente a quien porque no es de los clientes usuales. A esos los conoce a todos. Alguien más le pide vino de elfo. Está celebrando no sé qué. Hannah sonríe al darle sus felicitaciones. Le compró el bar a Tom con los últimos ahorros de su familia porque quería eso, justo eso. Ver a la gente sonreír a su alrededor, probar sus recetas de comida, de postres —¡su pastel de calabaza, los panes!

Intentó trabajar en el ministerio. De verdad. Lo intentó. Creyó —como muchos otros habían creído— que era el paso correcto para cambiar el mundo en el que había crecido, creyó que sería sencillo después de todo lo que habían vivido. Nada, se dijo, nada nunca sería tan difícil como mirar a los mortífagos del colegio a la cara y desafiarlos, nada como vivir una batalla en el castillo que había sido su hogar.

Y sin embargo.

El ministerio se había refugiado en todo su tradicionalismo, en toda su burocracia. Listo, ya acabó la guerra, dijeron, podemos volver a cómo éramos antes.

Para la generación de Hannah fue demasiado.

Harry no duró ni dos años con los aurores. «Fue un error», confesó una vez, con muchas copas de hidromiel en el sistema. «Fue un error. No cambian nada. Encierran a los criminales y tiran la llave. Así cómo… ¿cómo aspiran a…?». Acabó en Hogwarts, bajo el cuidado de McGonagall. Prefería enseñar a las nuevas generaciones para que no cometieran los errores de las pasadas. Daba clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde muy joven. Luego fue Neville. La profesora Sprout lo había buscado al anunciar su retiro. Parvati abrió un restaurante: alimentar a la gente siempre fue mejor idea que reducirse a lo que el ministerio esperaba de los egresados de Hogwarts.

Por eso el pub.

Era mucho menos estático que el gobierno de la sociedad mágica.

Estaba Terence, con sus novelas, decidido a escribir de la gente como él. Adrian, que nunca decía que no a una cerveza de mantequilla. Luna y sus ejemplares gratuitos del quisquilloso —siempre se los dejaba en la barra—. Ron y Hermione, que siempre iban a cenar el último viernes del mes, porque les gustaban los especiales.

Las cosas se movían. Hannah veía el cambio.

Ya no eran como habían sido. La guerra había cambiado a todos. Ya no eran escudos y casas, ni colores.

Se acerca hasta donde Luna ya se ha acomodado a un lado de Terence.

—¡Hannah! —La joven rubia sonríe—. ¿Tienes jugo de calabaza?

—Para ti, siempre —responde Hannah. Se dirige hasta la contrabarra y saca uno de los jugos de calabaza. Se lo pone enfrente—. Aquí está. ¿Quieres ver la carta?

Luna asiente y Hannah le pasa una.

Siempre se la ofrece porque ya se sabe el menú entero y a veces llega con la idea de que quiere pudín y nada más. O sopa. O uno de los guisados. A veces llega sin ninguna idea y pasa un rato mirando todos los platillos.

—Le estaba contando a Terence de la sociedad de vampiros —explica Luna—. Resulta que no era como nosotros creíamos.

—Pero Scrimgeour está relacionado… —dice Terence.

—Por supuesto. ¿No has estado cerca de él? Siempre huele a ajo.

—¿Qué descubrieron ahora, Luna?

El Quisquilloso es de esos pocos medios que no volvieron a sus andadas tras la guerra. Mientras El Profeta se volcaba en criticar a Harry, a McGonagall y a todo el que se les pusiera cerca y Corazón de Bruja zopiloteaba en busca de un pedazo de la vida privada de los héroes de la guerra, el Quisquilloso se reformaba entero.

(Héroes de la guerra. Qué palabras tan grandes. Hannah siente que nunca van a acabar de quedarle bien).

La revista —de la que ahora estaba al frente la misma Luna— se convirtió en el medio que hablaba de las reformas a Hogwarts hechas por Minerva McGonagall al tiempo que hacía reportajes con investigaciones impresionantes sobre todas las ideas locas o extrañas de Luna. Hannah siempre veía a alguien con algún ejemplar en las manos.

Lo que había cambiado el mundo.

—¡Oh! Una nueva organización de vampiros. No los habíamos considerado. —Luna le da un trago al zumo de calabaza, deja la carta sobre la barra y mira a Hannah—. Hay una organización que busca algunos derechos que, ellos aseguran, se les han sido negados desde el mismo ministerio. No sé todavía todos los datos, pero iré a entrevistarlos la siguiente semana. ¡Saldrá todo el reportaje en la revista!

Hannah asiente.

—¿Vas a querer algo?

—Un pudín nada más.

—Perfecto. —Anota la orden—. Volveré en un momento. Terence y tú pueden seguir platicando.

Hannah se dirige a la cocina. No mira atrás.

Sí, Luna Lovegood es fascinante. No hay duda. Sus ojos rendondos y saltones se clavan siempre en sus interlocutores. Son profundos, perforan el alma. Hannah se atrevería a decir que Luna tiene una mirada más sabia que los académicos que mucho tiempo han desdeñado la publicación que dirige. Ha visto mucho. Ha vivido mucho. Y nunca ha dejado la curiosidad atrás. Nada se la ha quitado nunca.

Deja la orden en la ventana de la cocina y vuelve a la barra. Alguien pide la cuenta. Alguien pide otra cerveza de mantequilla. Una pareja de jovencitos se acercan y preguntan cuánto cuesta un buen vino de elfo. «No tan caro», dice uno, «estamos festejando nuestro primer aniversario». Hannah les sonríe y les recomienda un par; también les ofrece un descuento.

Los dos chicos sonríen.

Vuelve hasta donde está Terence. Ahora están hablando de su próxima novela.

—¡No es erótica! ¡Lo juro! Ya sé que parece algo fuera de lo común, pero pensé que… además de novelas cochinas con protagonistas como yo, hacía falta romances… bonitos. Pues.

Luna se ríe.

—Nunca creí que llegaría el momento en el que vería a Terence Higgs escribir algo que no fuera erótica.

—¡Pues llegó! ¡Romances bonitos, allá voy!

Sonríe.

Hannah quiere saber más.

—¿Y ese cambio? —pregunta—. ¿De que tratará?

—Muy bien. Son dos chicos. Uno va a Hogwarts y otro no —comenta Terence—. Se conocen de niños, así que se cartean todo el tiempo y se ven en vacaciones. Crecen juntos, pues. Y después se mudan juntos, al dejar el colegio. No sé qué pasará después…; está bien, ya lo averiguaré al llegar. —Hay una pausa—. El chico que sí va a Hogwarts está inspirado en mí.

—¿Es trans? —pregunta Hannah.

Terence asiente.

—Como yo. ¿Sabías que una vez las escaleras, tan confundidas, me dejaron subir a los dormitorios de las chicas un par de veces? Los fundadores no pensaron en alguien… como yo.

Los magos, ha descubierto Hannah, con el tiempo, no insultan ni martirizan demasiado a las disidencias. Las dejan ser. Pero eso no quiere decir que las incluyan en todos lados. A veces simplemente las olvidan por omisión, porque nadie se las señala, porque no las ven todo el tiempo. La misión de la vida de Terence es llenar las novelas de los magos de personajes como él mismo. Siempre lo ha sido. (Especialmente si esas novelas tienen un montón de escenas eróticas).

—Los fundadores no pensaron en muchas cosas —declara Luna, con mucha seguridad—. ¿Sabían que se rumora que hay una habitación secreta en Hogwarts que pertenecía a Rowena Ravenclaw? Todos dicen que hay un tesoro escondido allí. —Se encoge de hombros—. Yo me inclino a pensar que es su biblioteca. O algo excéntrico, de ella. «Su tesoro». —Dibuja las comillas en el aire—. No se sabe mucho, pero puedo contarles la historia.

—Yo estoy oyendo —declara Terence.

Luna empieza a hablar.

Tiene una voz que enreda a cualquiera en su narración, en sus palabras, en sus frases. Es aterradoramente franca y directa. Todo lo que dice lo piensa. Es tan honesta que da miedo. Hannah no puede decir que no le mueve el piso alguien así. Todo el mundo alrededor se queda callado cuando Luna habla. Trata a las historias con el mismo mimo que a sus reportajes.

A Hannah la interrumpen varias veces. Sirve whisky de fuego, hidromiel, más cervezas de mantequilla. Es una buena noche para El Caldero Chorreante.

Para cuando Luna termina de responder todas las preguntas de Terence y de Hannah lleva dos zumos de calabaza, un pudin y medio (el otro medio se lo terminó el escritor), Terence ha avanzado unas cuantas líneas en el manuscrito y la barra está prácticamente vacía. No falta mucho para cerrar. Los únicos que quedan sentados son huéspedes que ya tampoco tardan en retirarse.

Sólo entra una persona más.

Adrian Pucey. Terence todavía vive con él.

—¡Ey! ¡No me equivoqué! ¡Sigues aquí!

Terence sonríe.

—¿Saliste con alguien hoy? —pregunta.

—¡Oh, no me pones atención! —se queja Adrian, acercándose a la barra. No se sienta—. No te preocupes, Hannah, no evitaré que cierres en hora. Sólo vine a asegurarme que Terence no siguiera aquí porque a veces es necesario arrastrarlo a la cama. —Se vuelve hacia el escritor—. Y para tu información: no, no salí con nadie hoy.

—Creí que habías dicho que verías a una chica… ¿o a un chico? —Terence pone una mano en su barbilla. Adopta una expresión pensativa muy exagerada, diseñada para intentar molestar a Adrian.

—Nadie, Terence, nadie. De momento.

—Qué raro —comenta Luna—. Nunca he sabido que estés soltero.

—¡Siempre estoy soltero!

—Corrección, entonces. —Luna ladea la cabeza—. Nunca he sabido que no «estés viendo» —dibuja unas comillas en el aire— a alguien. Viendo es un eufemismo.

No son un grupo común. Hannah lo sabe. Luna antes pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con Harry y Ginny, hasta que ambos se separaron y todo quedó a la deriva. (Las fotos en Corazón de Bruja fueron muy sonadas y muy insensibles para la pareja). Empezó a dividir su tiempo entre ambos, hasta que Ginny y ella intentaron salir. Hannah no sabe los detalles, sólo es consciente de que no funcionó como a ambas les hubiera gustado que funcionaran. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Terence —un elemento inamovible del paisaje del pub— y él se mostró interesado por lo que ella tuviera que decir. Así Hannah también empezó a pasar más tiempo en su presencia. Pero nunca ha sido demasiado íntimo.

—Bueno, Hannah. —Terence empieza a enrollar el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo—. Parece que me tendrás que dar la cuenta porque _al parecer_ es mi hora de dormir. —Le dirige una mirada que incluye una ceja alzada a Adrian.

—Si no estuviera yo para cuidar yo de tus malos hábitos, no sé quién lo haría. —Adrian le devuelve el gesto con la ceja alzada.

—Claro, porque los tuyos son maravillosos…

—Los dos son malos —declara Luna.

—¿Quién demonios duerme aquí ocho horas? Si es casi la hora de cerrar del pub y ustedes… siguen… aquí… —Hannah le pone la cuenta enfrente a Terence. Tres whiskys de fuego. Una cena—. Esto es todo.

—Dormir es bueno —Luna mira al techo—. Uno sueña y entonces el mundo se hace grande.

Terence saca varias monedas de su túnica y empieza a ponerlas sobre la barra hasta que tiene el importe exacto. Hannah lo recoge y lo echa a la caja.

—Entonces nos vemos —dice Terence.

—¡Vendré también por él mañana! —asegura Adrian y luego se dirige a Luna—. ¿Tú no te marchas?

Luna niega con la cabeza.

—¡En un rato!

—Dijiste que dormir era bueno —comenta Hannah, mientras ve a los otros dos jóvenes marcharse—. ¿No deberías…?

—Soñar se puede a cualquier hora —dice Luna—. La magia de los sueños es muy interesante. ¿Sabes que allí puedo hacer aparecer comida? No hay reglas que lo impidan. —Se lleva una mano a la barbilla—. Aunque no siempre sabe bien.

—No siempre recuerdo mis sueños —comenta Hannah. El Caldero Chorreante la mantiene ocupada todo el tiempo. Duerme demasiado tarde y se acuesta demasiado temprano. Cuando dice «no siempre» en realidad quiere decir «casi nunca».

—¿Y no sientes, a veces, que el mundo se te queda pequeño? —pregunta Luna. La atraviesa con la mirada y Hannah siente como si pudiera examinar su alma con esos ojos saltones—. Como si no fuera suficiente y todo tuviera que ser más grande, más vasto, más… ¿más?

Hannah esboza una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Ojalá pudiera entender de dónde salen las ideas de Luna. Le encantaría tener ese mismo razonamiento, esa misma curiosidad.

—A veces.

Ya no hay nadie más en la barra. Sólo quedan un par de clientes en las mesas que parecen estar ya buscando sus carteras. Hannah es apenas consciente de ellos porque en ese momento sólo existe Luna Lovegood y nadie más frente a ella. Le pican las palabras de Terence, en el dorso de la mano, en la espalda, en la nuca, en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. «El chiste es arriesgarse». Quien sabe que pase.

Luna está ahí. Y sus ojos.

Qué difícil es pensar en otra cosa cuando Luna Lovegood te atraviesa y se asoma a tus entrañas.

—El mundo es muy grande y muy pequeño a la vez. —Luna le da un último trago al zumo de calabaza—. Qué paradoja. —Hannah asiente. Otea con la mirada para vigilar a las otras dos mesas. El mesero les ha llevado la cuenta a ambas y están pagando—. Me gusta saber que siempre hay «algo más». Como, por ejemplo… imagino que en algún lugar del mundo hay un _snorkack_ de cuerno arrugado. Sólo no los he visto. Pero están allí afuera, en alguna parte…

—Señora Abbott —interrumpe el mesero que queda—, las últimas dos cuentas.

—Gracias, Alfie —dice Hannah y recoge las cuentas y la bandeja—. ¿Están esperando cambio?

El joven niega con la cabeza.

—Bien. Puedes empezar a limpiar las mesas, si quieres. —Hannah se vuelve hacia Luna entonces—. ¿Sigues pensando que existen?

—Estoy segura. Hay demasiada evidencia. Sólo quizá no sabemos exactamente dónde buscar todavía. —Luna subo su bolsa hasta la barra—. ¿Cuánto te debo? ¿Dos jugos de calabaza y un pudín?

—Justo eso.

Luna empieza a sacar las monedas. Hannah las recibe y las echa a la caja.

—¿Alguien se queda a cargo de la posada por las noches?

Hannah asiente.

—Tengo un encargado. Yo no me daría abasto si trabajara las veinticuatro horas —explica—. Los huéspedes saben que pueden tocar su puerta por la noche si necesitan algo. Si es que no está en la entrada.

—Hannah, ¿te gustan las estrellas?

La tabernera no entiende exactamente a qué viene la pregunta. Pero Luna es así. Seguirle el paso es ir corriendo, intentando hilar todas sus referencias unas con otras sabiendo que el resultado es un tapiz imposible.

—Sí. ¿Le preguntas eso a todos?

Luna se ríe. Tiene una risa agradable.

—Sólo cuando quiero verlas y no tengo con quien.

—¿Verlas?

—El triángulo de verano está en el cielo en todo su esplendor. Vega, Altair, Deneb. Se ven muy claras. Y muchas otras. Conozco sus nombres, sus historias. No lo que significan exactamente en el cielo…, aunque Firenze siempre tuvo un talento impresionante para leerlas e intentar enseñarnos. ¿Recuerdas a Firenze?

Hannah asiente. A ella le dio clases una parte de su quinto año. Después ya no tomó adivinación, cuando el centauro y Trelawney empezaron a dividirse las clases.

—Sin embargo, el cielo es demasiado grande para verlo en soledad. Cuatro ojos son mejores que dos.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿No tenías este plan desde antes?

Luna niega con la cabeza.

—No realmente. Pero te pregunté si no sentías que el mundo te quedaba pequeño. A veces. Y pensé…

—Está bien.

—Conozco un lugar perfecto.

Hannah tiene que acabar de limpiar primero la barra, contar el dinero de la caja. Luna le ayuda. Los dos meseros se encargan de todas las sillas y las mesas —con magia todo eso es más sencillo— antes de marcharse. Los encargados de las cocinas también se marchan y Hannah es la encargada de dejar cerrada la cocina hasta la mañana siguiente. Pasa de la una. A esa hora ya no hay servicio a los cuartos.

—¡Listo! —Se quita el delantal y lo deja colgado, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Luna extiende la mano.

—¿Vamos?

Hannah la toma.

Los dedos de Luna son suaves y delicados, observa, incluso después de la guerra. No se parecen a los de ella, llenos de callos de tanto trabajar en el bar.

—Vamos.

Se desaparecen afuera, porque dentro del establecimiento está prohibido. Hannah no puede lidiar con la gente que lo hace todo el tiempo, así que prefiere poner un hechizo anti aparición. Más bien, Luna se desaparece y ella, firmemente agarrada de su mano, la sigue.

Aterrizan a media campo, en lo alto de una colina.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¡Escocia! —Luna ensancha su sonrisa. A Hannah le recuerda a las de los niños de once años emocionados que ven Hogwarts por primera vez—. No sé exactamente en qué punto. Hay un pueblo hacía allá… —Señala en alguna dirección que Hannah no entiende si es norte, sur, este u oeste—. Es diminuto.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes que…?

—¡Oh! Cuando intenté sacar mi licencia de aparición. —Luna adivina la pregunta que Hannah no termina de hacer—. Las primeras tres veces me equivoqué. Una de ellas terminé aquí. Era muy temprano, así que todavía alcance a ver un pedazo del alba y… me pareció bonito. Como para dibujarlo. Así que me aprendí de memoria el lugar y lo primer que hice tras obtener la licencia fue venir aquí. Una vez lo probé de noche. Siempre que no haya nubes, estoy segura de que es el mejor lugar para ver las estrellas en todo el Reino Unido.

Tiene razón.

Hannah alza la vista hasta que le duele un poco el cuello. Por encima de ellas, las estrellas parecen colgar como lámparas de una tela azul. Sabe que esa es una descripción común, pero no se le ocurre otra para aquellos bólidos de luz en el cielo.

—Mira, ven.

Luna la guía hasta el punto más alto del monte y entonces se recuesta entre la hierba. Palmea a Hannah, invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Es un lugar sorprendentemente suave para recostarse.

—Allí está Vega. —Luna alza su mano hacia el cielo y señala—. Y si ves para allá, encuentras a Deneb. —Vuelve a mover su mano—. Completando el triángulo, allá, Altair. El triángulo de verano.

A Hannah le cuesta distinguir de qué estrellas le está hablando. Hay tantas que sus ojos no pueden distinguirlas entre sí. Unas brillan más y otras brillan menos.

—Aquí es imposible sentir que el mundo queda pequeño —termina Luna.

—Es muy fácil sentirse insignificante —dice Hannah. La luz es hermosa, pero la abruma.

Luna se queda callada un momento. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a apreciar eso de ella. Siempre parece buscar las palabras correctas si es que no las tiene. Eso tiene su franqueza, que muchos confunden con locura.

—Cuando era pequeña, creía que había algo… alguien… alguna criatura, encargada de prender y apagar las estrellas todas las noches.

Hannah suelta una risa corta. No sería Luna si no pensara mil cosas imposibles a la vez.

—Ya sé que no. —Y lo dice con ese tono de que no cree todas las cosas imposibles que solía pensar—. Pero todavía pienso… Hay algo oculto en ellas. ¿No es maravilloso?

—¿No saber? —Hannah no puede verle lo maravilloso. Deja de mirar al cielo y voltea hacia Luna, que no aparta su mirada de las estrellas.

—Sí. Las cosas están allí y no las sabes, pero tienes curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad. Y no puedes evitar preguntarte, todo el tiempo: ¿hay magia en las estrellas? Además de todo lo que nos enseñó Sinistra, por supuesto. Las ves y no puedes evitar pensar que quizá hay cosas de la magia que todavía desconocemos y… Eso me gusta. Los snorkack de cuerno arrugado podrían estar en cualquier parte, esperando a aparecer y…

—Podríamos haber trabajado para el ministerio —dice Hannah—. Con los infables.

Son conocidos porque saben muchas cosas sobre la magia. Porque la investigan en sus formas más puras. Hannah sabe algunas cosas sobre el Departamento de Misterios porque Neville se las contó, pero no las entiende. Las profecías. Un velo que permite oír a los muertos. ¿Cerebros? No lo recuerda exactamente. Planetas, también. Pero Neville no entendió la mitad de las cosas que vio, porque fue todo en medio de una batalla, así que Hannah sólo tiene recuerdos ajenos fragmentados.

—Ellos no pueden hablar de lo que investigan —repone Luna. Nunca, en ningún momento, aparta la vista de las estrellas—. ¿Qué chiste tiene descubrir cosas y luego no contárselas a nadie? Hay tantas cosas por conocer y… esconderlas…

Luna aprieta los labios y no dice nada más en un rato. Hannah vuelve otra vez su lista al cielo. Es precioso.

No puede hablar no tiene palabras. Todas las descripciones se le antojan corrientes, vanas y superficiales. Luna tiene tazón. Hay tantas cosas ocultas, listas por descubrir. Es imposible sentir que el mundo es pequeño allí.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste si el mundo me parecía…?

—Me lo pareció —dijo Luna—. ¿Cómo es trabajar en el Caldero Chorreante?

—Cansado —admite Hannah—, pero me gusta. Lo compré en un impulso, pero siempre se me dio bien la cocina y pensé… pensé que podría mejorar tantas cosas y conservar la tradición que Tom había mantenido durante tantos años. Es nuestro enlace al mundo muggle y quería que siguiera siendo eso. Sólo eso. No hay ninguna razón más profunda o… Pero a veces las noches son buenas y la gente festeja cosas allí. Cumpleaños, aniversarios, compromisos. Es bonito. Me hacen sonreír. Y es… simple.

Eso último tiene que ver más con la guerra que otra cosa. Hannah no tiene prácticamente cicatrices de la batalla que se vean. Pero hay muchas invisibles. Recuerda el Callejón Diagon cuando la guerra empezó a extenderse, cuando la gente empezó a dejar salir de sus casas y de repente nadie sonreía, incluso antes de que Lord Voldemort tomara el poder.

Hay un deseo que Hannah no se atreve a escarbar demasiado que tiene que ver con el mantener al Caldero Chorreante feliz y seguro.

No quiere verlo en las mismas circunstancias que tras la guerra.

—Me gusta tu pudín.

Luna voltea a verla.

Hannah se queda sin habla al encontrar los ojos de Luna, sin entender por qué. Le parece una reacción adolescente, ridícula. Pero sus cuerdas vocales no reaccionan.

—Gracias por acompañarme —sigue Luna—. Después podemos hacerlo otra vez.

Hannah carraspea. «Céntrate, por Merlín».

—¿Otra…?

—Cuando quieras —asegura Luna.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—Como una cita —aclara Luna.

—¿Esta es una cita?

Luna niega con la cabeza.

—No, sería injusto, ¿no? Si lo fuera y tú no lo supieras. —Sonríe y Hannah tiene que aguantar las ganas de rozar las comisuras de sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos—. Pero si quieres, puede serlo. Una cita.

No tiene ni qué pensarlo. Deja que el impulso responda por ella.

—Sí.

Luna sonríe.

—Entonces… —Intenta acortar la distancia entre ambas, así, como están. Rota un poco su cuerpo.

Hannah entiende lo que va a pasar antes de que ocurra y lo acelera. De repente el único lugar en el que quiere estar es junto a Luna Lovegood a milímetros de sus labios. Todo el universo, tan vasto e infinito, cabe en esa distancia tan pequeña que hay entre los labios de ambas. Todos los secretos y las cosas por descubrir están en esa distancia que de tan pequeña es infinita.

—¿Puedo besarte? —pregunta Hannah.

—Sí.

Y lo hace.

Luna no se parece a ningún beso que haya dado antes.

Una vez Megan Jones y ella tomaron demasiado whisky de fuego robado de las cocinas y se besaron. Luego lo olvidaron, pero Justin se encargó de que lo recordaran por el resto de su vida, porque le arruinaron un intento de cita con Ernie. Susan fue después, con su seguridad, su paciencia, su tranquilidad absoluta. Y otras mujeres. Nunca ha besado a un hombre y tampoco tiene ganas, porque los hombres no le gustan.

Pero Luna es diferente. Luna es la curiosidad más primigenia, la mano que se estira buscando tocar lo que está frente a ella, queriendo reconocerlo. La ternura del amable desconocido. Hannah convivió con ella a partir de su quinto año de Hogwarts —el tercero de Luna— y está segura de que no la conoce apenas. Uno podría gastar mil años al lado de la joven rubia y apenas si asomarse a la superficie.

Le ha costado sólo una noche para mostrarle el vasto infinito del mundo, metido en ese beso, en esos labios. En la mano que busca su mejilla.

Cuando se separan, Luna sonríe.

—Me gustas.

A Hannah se le seca la garganta, pero aun así se obliga a hablar.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No sé. Siempre me escuchas y me gusta cuando la gente lo hace. Y a veces me fijo un poco más y… No es difícil que me guste la gente. ¿Sabes? Pero no siempre me fijo ese poco más. —Se queda callada y agrega—. Me gustan tus trenzas.

Hannah asiente. No tiene realmente nada que decir, nada que agregar. Luna es demasiado.

Ilumina ella sola.

Luna se pone en pie y le ofrece una mano.

—Cuentan que es de buena suerte si uno, durante una cita, baila un poco. Aleja a los nargles. Les gusta confundir a la gente.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo. Lo publicamos en el quisquilloso. Número trescientos. Cómo alejar a los nargles.

Hannah se ríe y acepta la mano de Luna.

—Bien. Pero no hay música y yo no sé bailar muy bien.

Luna la toma por la cintura y la acerca hasta sí.

—Yo tampoco sé bailar. —Le quita importancia. Y entonces Hannah la recuerda bailando en las fiestas y se siente más confiada y segura. Allí no importa. Allí sólo está Luna y Luna no va a juzgar si tiene dos pies izquierdos—. Pero siempre hay música. Estamos en el campo. Sólo escucha. —Se queda en silencio un momento—. Seguro que si hay algún lago o río cerca, se pueden escuchar bibblers maravillosos

Hannah lo intenta y no puede escuchar más que el rumor del viento. Pero eso está bien. Sigue el paso de Luna y su ritmo sin ritmo.

—¿Cuándo podemos tener otra cita? —pregunta. «Una para la que tenga tiempo de prepararme», piensa.

—Mañana, o pasado, o el día después de pasado o… —Luna sonríe—. Cuando quieras.

—El miércoles. El miércoles sólo trabajo por las mañanas.

Detiene un poco el baile en el que están, porque tiene una idea.

—¿Te gustan las librerías raras?

Luna se ríe.

—Fui a Ravenclaw, sólo me gustan las librerías raras —responde—. La mayoría cree que sólo nos gusta el orden o que somos demasiado raros, pero… Me gustan las librerías raras.

—Hay una en el Londres muggle, donde Terence publica algunos libros con pseudónimo —dice Hannah—. Y hacen la mejor tarta de manzana del mundo. Con el mejor té —añade, sin pensarlo mucho.

«No son las estrellas…»

—Está bien —dice Luna.

—¡Genial!

Hannah se ríe y sigue bailando. Sólo las estrellas y el infinito les devuelven la mirada cuando se besan de nuevo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Quería escribir algo tierno y bonito y Hannah reconectando con el romance me parecía una buena idea. Además que los romances entre chicas no suelen ser tan populares como los que son entre chicos en el fanfiction. Hannah y Luna me encantan además como pairing ahora que tuve la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellas.
> 
> 2) Por si no se nota prácticamente todos los mencionados y personajes que aparecen pertenecen al colectivo. Terence se lo tomé prestado a un drabble que escribí para la copa, donde es un chico trans al que le gustan los chicos. Adrian es bi. Y así con todos los personajes mencionados. Nadie es hetero a menos de que explícitamente se diga lo contrario en mis fics.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> a 15 de agosto de 2020


End file.
